projectnephilimfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvation
Project Nephilim: Salvation (or simply Salvation) is supernatural drama and web-series that serves as the first chapter of a larger story arc revolving around the inexplicable destruction of the City of San Jose, California. The show is comprised of six half-hour to hour long episodes. The final episode, Repha'im, premiered at the Somerville Theatre on December 19th 2010, and a special two part Directors Cut was released on YouTube December 15th, 2011. Produced for a mere five hundred dollars, the project was shot over a period of three years using borrowed locations and equipment. It was primarily shot on the Panasonic DVX100b, though early work utilized far bulkier higher resolution Panasonic DVCpro equipment. Currently, the first five episodes are available for online streaming through Blip.tv and via the Paracelsus Films web site. Salvation weaves three sometimes incongruous stories together over the course of it's six episodes, though the primary storyline revolves around the death of a young woman named Melissa Weller. Through a series of flashbacks the viewer is gradually introduced to a larger mystery surrounding an enigmatic figure known as Beverly, and ultimately a number of conflicting organizations which have arisen in the wake of the destruction of San Jose (specifically the powerful Dabareh Corporation as well as another, as yet unnamed Organization). Although Salvation was originally planned to be an ongoing web series, future chapters will be released as feature length productions, with a sequel film currently in pre-production. Storyline Several years ago, the city of San Jose, California witnessed a catastrophic disaster. Although many still struggle to find answers, it was an event that shaped the career of Detective Chase Quinn. Once vibrant and ambitious, the years since have left her grim and weary, haunted by the ghosts of her past. Struggling to reclaim the remnants of the person she used to be, she finds solace in the small moments spent caring for the daughter of her murdered partner. When Melissa Weller, a close friend of the family is found dead, Chase's life threatens to fall into a tailspin. Determined to solve the crime, she throws herself headlong into the investigation. What she uncovers isn't merely the story of one woman's desperate search for salvation, but the beginnings of answers to the most important question of her life. What Happened to San Jose? Mythology Hence These Tears The short story and stage play Hence These Tears serves as critical backstory for many of the events in the first season. In many respects, Alexander's entire storyline and character arc are a direct continuation and evolution of the events of that story. For this reason, considerable time in the episode Hinc Illae Lacrimae is spent revisiting crucial moments. How precisely the events depicted in the stage play relate to the larger mystery in San Jose, is not yet apparent. However, by the fourth episode it is revealed that John Alessandro has become a high ranking member of The Dabareh Corporation. His close relationship with Alexander and Melissa Weller, could prove helpful in Chase's quest to expose the company. In the Series Finale, it is revealed that he plans to take down Dabareh from within. Nephilim Both the title of the series and the original promotional trailer make reference to the myth of the Nephilim. In Abrahamic mythology, the nephilim were the offspring of fallen angels and humans. By some accounts they were believed to be great warriors, giants and heros of old. Other accounts, specifically those in the non-canonical Book of Enoch reference them as a corrupting influence on humanity, and ultimately responsible for the Great Flood. Within the series, however, this reference is not yet fully apparent, as, with some exceptions, the storyline does not yet seem to revolve around the fantastical or mythological. That said, little information is known about the events in San Jose, Lauren Westryn's Genome Initiative, or the mysterious figure following Chase. The series finale reveals that the immensely powerful Repha'im, is one of the three Nephilim mentioned in the story. In the coda that follows the episode it is further revealed that the whispers heard throughout the series are a second entity that has been tormenting Robin. To date, of the three Nephilim mentioned in the storyline, only Em'im has yet to be fully revealed. That said, in a blog interview, the producers indicated that Em'im has already appeared in the series, and that he plays a major part in the upcoming sequel. Organizations Throught the series there are a number of powerful organizations working towards their own agenda. As of the first season, there are three major players within the universe. Their ultimate goal, at this point, remains a mystery. The Dabareh Corporation ''See Main Page'' The Dabareh Corporation is a massive international pharmeceutical corporation under the control of Gideon Cryter. They function as the primary antagonist of the series as a whole, and are referenced as far back as Hence These Tears. In recent years, although Cryter has focused largely on philanthropic endeavors, there is still considerable mistrust of the organization. Chase Quinn has attempted on numerous occasions to link the company to the San Jose Institute of Technology as a principle finacier of Lauren Westryn's Genome Initiative. Despite considerable trepedation from local residents, the Dabareh Corporation has begun construction on a massive research facility specifically designed to conduct research into the aftermath of The Event in San Jose. Their company motto is: Reaching Past the Stars to Posess the Heavens. San Tec The San Jose Institute of Technology was a mid-level research laboratory located in San Jose, California and home to Lauren Westryn's Genome Initiative. The building was destroyed along with the rest of the city during an event three years prior to the start of the series. The company is largely considered to be responsible for the destruction of the city. Attempts to investigate the event, however have proven futile, as the remains of the city have been placed under quarentine, accessable only by select research teams at The Dabareh Corporation. Those teams, would presumably report to the Director of Special Projects, John Alessandro. The Organization The existance of a third organization is implied throughout the series, and it appears that Melissa Weller was closely involved with this group. Evidence for this include her tattoo, a number of clandestine meetings with John Alessandro, and missing diary pages, removed from her diary by Mattie Howard. In the series finale it is revealed that the unnamed organization is actually opperating from within the Dabareh Corporation, under the control of John Alessandro and Adenine Perry . Characters Main Characters *Danielle Kellermann as Detective Chase Quinn *Julia Specht as Rhea Jordan *Michael Simon as Robin Quick *Andrew Rhodes as Alexander Weir *Stephen Libby as Detective Roland Crisp *Danielle Leeber as Mattie Howard *Joey Pelletier as Detective James O'Riley Reoccuring Characters *Shaine Carney as Melissa Weller *Laureen Evans as Deborah Weller *Natalie Cabral-Glaser as Maria Jordan *Barbara Woodall as Rhea Jordan (age 10) *Chuck Schwagger as Grant Quinn *Molly McDowell as Colleen Quinn *Kevin Lowney as Joe Kramer *John Depew as Captain Doug McGinnis *Jonathan Sacramone as Lindsey Morgan *Penny Benson as Kristen Herlacher *Kristin Boucher as Molly Green *Lawrence Leggett as Bruce Carrington *Debra Mein as Dr. Lauren Westryn *Jonathan Overby as John Alessandro *Jennifer Reagan as Alisson Daniels *Gabriella Ciambrone as Francesca Alessandro *Gary Ciambrone as Peter Alessandro *Alexandra McDougal as Cassie Meeks *Anna Waldron as Stephanie Meeks *Douglas Cowell as Detective Brett Hanscom *Renee Padell as Melissa Weller (Age 8) *Nicholas McNeil as Elias Weller (Age 10) *Jacki Clark as Chase Quinn (Age 17) *Paul Ezzy as Glen Anderson *Vincent C. Morreale as Gideon Cryter *Vin Morreale Jr as James Lynwood Prescott *Jennifer McCartney-Williams as Repha'im Episodes Episode 1: Pilot As the series opens, a couple on a romantic weekend getaway uncover the body of a young woman. Meanwhile, Detective Chase Quinn and her adopted daughter, Rhea suffer though an uncomfortable dinner with her overbearing parents. Robin Quick attempts to bring his friend Alexander Weir out of a depressive spiral with beer and some questionable advice. Episode 2: Vade Retro Picking up where the pilot left off, Detective Chase Quinn begins her investigation into the murder of Melissa Weller. However, the discovery of strange markings on the girl's body and a chance encounter with a ghost from her past unearth painful memories and hint at a troubling connection between Melisa and the event in San Jose. Meanwhile, Roland decides to pay a visit to Mattie Howard. Episode 3: Sien Souhitent The discovery of evidence linking Melissa Weller to The Dabareh Corporation leads Chase and Roland to pay a visit to the new Babylon Research Facility to speak with the new director of Special Projects, John Alessandro. Meanwhile, Rhea's curiosity about her father, Andrew's death leads to tension at home. Episode 4: Hinc Illae Lacrimae Alexander Weir's past takes center stage as the events which led him to Melissa are revealed. Meanwhile, tensions between Chase and her partner grow, and a temporary reassignment leads Roland to a revealing encounter with Robin Quick. Episode 5: Talitha Cumae Tensions erupt between Chase and Alexander over the nature of his relationship with Melissa, but unable to ignore it's implications she seeks out the advice of an unlikely source. Meanwhile, Roland and James uncover evidence linking Robin to the death of another student, while an individual from the past returns with new evidence linking Melissa's death to Andrew's death and The Event in San Jose. Episode 6: Repha'im A disturbing new light is shed on Andrew's involvement with Lauren Westryn and James Prescott, while in the present, an unstable Robin Quick attempts to locate the missing diary pages and sets his sights on a new victim. With Chase distracted, John Alessandro is brought up to speed on Melissa's death as a new entity, the source of the mysterious Whispers reveals itself... and the search for Westryn's daughter begins... Music Music for the series was composed by Laurie Ann Schillinger and consists of a number of character themes and ambient music. Additional music was provided by Footage Firm and VideoCopilot.net. Track Listing #Track 1: The Fireplace (01:58) #Track 2: Alone (1:27) #Track 3: Unspoken Memories (1:32) #Track 4: Alexander's Theme (4:31) #Track 5: Chase and Rhea (4:09) #Track 6: Melissa's Theme (2:14) #Track 7: Chase's Theme - Something I'm Meant to Know (3:26) #Track 8: The Mark (1:44) #Track 9: Hence These Tears (3:07) #Track 10: Love Her (5:27) #Track 11: The Dabareh Corporation (3:50) #Track 12: James Lynwood Prescott (3:21) #Track 13: The Whispers (0:52) #Track 14: Rhea's Theme - Little Girl Lost and Found (3:58) #Track 15: Let me In (4:23) #Track 16: Main Theme (0:37) #Track 17: Darkness Rising (3:31) #Track 18: That Which Changed it All (1:48) #Track 19: Repha'im's Theme (3:48) Category:Series